


Skeletons, Part Two

by chrissy2



Category: My Friend Dahmer (2017)
Genre: Animal bones, Cults, Lord of the Flies quotes, Other, Strange chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: Derf was all too familiar with that smell.





	Skeletons, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I get no money. I'm sure Derf would throw up if a scenario like this happened.

**I**

Derf hadn't been this far out in the woods in a long, long time. 

 _Just a little ways out here,_ they said.  _It won't be far,_ they said. Last time he dared go out this far, he was somewhere between ages eight to ten, and he came across a rather large brick house. The window decorations made him think of the ones at his grandma's house. He went around to the front yard and the owner's huge-ass dog chased him away and that was the last time he did that. For a young boy, the house may have just  **looked** big; same with the dog. The whole memory honestly felt more like a dream; kind of eerie. When he told his friends about it, he remembered describing it as looking like a castle.

 

**II**

_"There's been a reported rise in satanic witch cults."_

_"Sa_ _ys who?"_

_"Where? According to who?"_

_"Everyone?"_

_"Alright, you know what you should do? You should get one of the witch cults to wish in a cauldron to get you a prom date."_

_"Piss off."_

 

**III**

And at that thought, it made Derf think of a another memory: From when he was much younger, when he was in Day Care. Out in the playground, there was this one particular corner in the fence that was covered in honey suckles. While he and his playmates plucked away at the honey suckles, they told him of the house through the woods on the other side of the fence, the point of the corner a compass needle pointing directly at it. _A witch lives there._ And again, to a little kid, it may have just looked really ominous.

Funny, that.

 

**IV**

Derf stopped in his tracks, inhaled and spit on a nearby tree. Was he lost? Really? In the very place he grew up in? He really was a shut in.

He couldn't mess up again. He got lucky last time. His mom was more worried than angry the morning he and Dahmer were finally found; and luckily, his chemist dad was where he usually was: Out of town. By the time he would return home for his break, the story would no doubt be reduced to a funny memory; although he may still be peeved about Derf's glasses being completely destroyed. And he still did not know what he was going to say when his parents start asking about that. Maybe they'd finally just tell him to get a job and buy his own glasses.

Really, all the frustration and blame was shifted onto the teachers: They had some explaining to do.   

 

**V**

Dahmer's parents may have been a different story. His dad was also a chemist, so maybe he lucked out like Derf; maybe he was away too. Thinking of Dahmer's mom, on the other hand, made his stomach drop, and he wasn't sure why.

He and others had heard things about Joyce, and it actually was the same case for a few other stay-at-home women in the area. They had heard that she was addicted to pills and that she behaved strangely, that she was very suspicious and had weird -  **fixations.**

When it came to small town chatter, there was really no tellin' what was real and what wasn't. 

 

**VI**

The rest of the day was a blast. Everyone talked and talked and came to cheer Derf on for standing up to the jocks. He felt cool for a short while.

Dahmer, however, disappeared after they were found, and became a ghost of the school again, no doubt running out to meet the guy that gave him his morning booze. There came that occasional 'Dahmerism halt'. You never knew how long he would be quiet and discreet before his next big prank.

 

**VII**

Fuck this shit. Was this party really worth going through all this trouble? He'd just reject all the drugs offered to him, get called a loser and awkwardly hover around the fire pit with all the other band nerds. The illusion of his temporary popularity would then fade

**_what is that_ **

 

**VIII**

_"Derf's planning to put you up for Prom King."_

_"(No, I'm not.)"_

_"Doesn't matter. There isn't a girl within fifty miles of this place that would go to Prom with Dahmer."_

 

**IX**

There's a smell in the air. No. Multiple scents. Well, it seems like it, anyway. In Ohio, it could be anything: A slaughter house, a field covered in dung, frozen animals...

A part of Derf is somehow familiar with the scent and he is frustrated because he feels he  **should** know what it is.

 

**X**

_"That was a shitty thing to say."_

_"What, about Dahmer? It's Dahmer, dude. He knows I'm kidding. And don't act all high and mighty. You've said things too."_

 

**XI**

It starts with an unnatural-looking stain on the bark of a tree, and the rolling snowball is quick and merciless, hitting Derf hard. The sticks and twigs and leaves form unnatural shapes and even though he is temporarily unable to see properly, he can still make out what they are. His near-sightedness first picks up on the small headless corpse nailed to the side of a tree.

**_Witch cults._ **

Not too far away is its relocated skull on top of a stake, sticking straight up, and he hears the words of William Golding in the windless air.

**_Satanic witch cults._ **

 

**XII**

_You're a silly little boy,_ [said the Lord of the Flies], _just an ignorant, silly little boy._  

_Well, then: You'd better run off and play with the others. They think you're batty._

_What are you doing out here all alone? Aren't you afraid of me?_

_There isn't anyone to help you. Only me. And I'm the Beast._

_Fancy thinking the Beast was something you could hunt and kill!_

_You knew, didn't you? I'm part of you? Close, close, close!_

_I'm the reason why it's no go? Why things are the way they are?_

_Come now. Get back to the others and we'll forget the whole thing._

_This is ridiculous. You know perfectly well you'll only meet me down there - so don't try to escape!_

_My poor, misguided child, do you think you know better than I do?_

_I'm warning you. I'm getting angry. Do you see? You're not wanted. Understand?_

_Don't try on it, or else, we shall do you? See?_

_Do you._

_See?_

 

**XIII**

There's a thunderous roar of the most ridiculous howl from behind Derf, just inches from his ear, the breath of the Beast on his neck, and he literally feels like he is jumping out of his own skin. A pathetic yelp flies out and his fight-or-flight makes him thoughtlessly lift his right hand and chuck his water bottle at the head of the shadow that frightened him.  **Whack!**

Derf's front is turned around, facing the Beast, and the shadow crumbles down into a tall, lean figure with bright colors: Blonde hair, pale skin, a yellow button-up and beige pants.

Bloody fucking hell. 

 ** _"Dahmer?"_** Derf squints his spec-less eyes, and leans over, pressing the palms of his hands down onto the tops of his knees. "Is that  **you?** What the  **fuck,** man."

Dahmer was shaking a bit while on his knees, his head dipped down, and Derf was going to consider apologizing, ask him if he was alright - when the blonde finally lifted his head - the squinting eyes first, then the big goofy smile: "Your scream. Oh my god. That was the best thing ever." Derf couldn't tell if he was shaking from breath-taking laughter or pain. His glasses were missing and his eyes were naked and vulnerable, bloodshot. He was obviously shitfaced. Or high. Or both. "What are you doing out here, man."

As Dahmer stood back up, Derf's palms were lifted from his knees and they made their way up to his face and through his hair in frustration. "What **am** I doing all the way out here. The fuck if I know. Been trying to find that damn party and I got lost in the woods I grew up playing in. Go figure."

"You mean Rick's party?" Dahmer struggles to remove a hand from his pulsating eye and points in the opposite direction. "It's over there."

 _Oh, it's just over there, Derf. Don't you know anything, Derf._ Fucker. 

Derf inhaled and spit again, reaching down for his water bottle, and Dahmer made a face. "Gross. Didn't know you were the spitting type."

"Only when I'm mad."

"I've never really seen you mad."

"Exactly." Derf turns to look at the corpses again, or just to watch back, before shuddering and heading back down from where he came. "Let's get out of here. This is creeping me the fuck out."


End file.
